Love At First Kiss
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: Cloe was childhood friends with Dylan, her first kiss. But when Dylan moves away she doesn't really hear from him...her mom gets offered a job in California, where Dylan now lives. She doesn't know what to expect from someone she hasn't seen in 3 years..
1. Chapter 1

Cloe was laying on her bed thinking of what to write in her blog. She glanced over at her vibrating phone and saw that Michael was texting her again. Cloe rolled her eyes and sighed remembering what had happened the other night... "He's not very good at kissing..." Cloe said talking to no one in particular. She quickly texted him back and then went back to staring at her laptops screen. That's when it hit her, she would write about her first kiss. Just nothing about how she thought it was…he could be reading it for all she knew, and you can never be too careful.

_I was eleven years old when I got my first kiss. I know you may think that sounds kind of weird, thinking that most people are teenagers when they have theirs. And it wasn't one of those awkward things when you kiss someone and never see the boy again. We were best friends. Notice I used the word 'were'. He had moved away to California when I was 13. Life just wasn't the same without him. I never heard from him when he moved. I figured he was probably turning into one of those guys that always wore polo shirts and played golf every Saturday with his dad. Even though his dad hated golf, from what I heard, California can change you. Seems like it sure did with Dylan, he should've called or something. I'm 16 now and my life is about to change. You see, my mom just got offered a promotion but we would have to move to California. Of course, she took it, thinking it would be better for the both of us. I wasn't too excited but then I realized I would get to see Dylan. I mean, how much could he have changed? It's only been about…3 years. Okay, so I admit he probably has changed. Well, mom wants me to go get some more boxes and things from her office so I have to end this entry here._

* * *

Cloe quickly closed her laptop, grabbed her iPod (don't own), and walked downstairs. Sure enough her mom was by the door waiting impatiently for Cloe to hurry. "What took you so long?" Her mom questioned combing her blonde hair with her fingers. "I was writing, sorry. I tried to hurry but you know how it is…right?" Cloes mom rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "Yeah, yeah. Come on." Cloe smiled and walked out the door towards the car, this was gonna be…fun? An hour car ride just to get some boxes and some other things, it doesn't get much better than that.

About 15 minutes into the car ride Cloe started to think about what she had written about…she missed Dylan so much. All the times they had spent together were amazing. If she had a choice of meeting him or not having her dad walk out on her and her mom, she would probably pick Dylan. Even if they got in some trouble over the years…like when they were in the abandoned apartment they had found when they were 11. She smiled at what had happened that day. It was amazing, or at least she thought it was. So was that kiss.

**Flashback. (Cloes POV)**

Dylan and I were wandering around when he said he had something to show me…before I knew it we were walking into an abandoned building.

"Dylan! Where are we going?" I quietly asked afraid that someone would hear me. He never answered me. He just kept walking up stairs, turning around every so often to make sure I was still there. I wanted to turn around and just leave but I didn't want too, I was curious as to where he was taking me. Finally, after about 15 minutes he stopped at a door. "Don't you remember?" He asked looking at me as if I was to know what he was talking about. I just shrugged. "No." He rolled his eyes and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I used to live here remember? But they changed the locks so I can't get in with it anymore." I just looked at him a little confused as to why he had the knife and why he wanted in this apartment so badly. "So? What's the knife for?" He rolled his eyes again and started putting it in the keyhole. "Cloe, it's obviously to get inside." I didn't know what to say, Dylan had never done something like this. Was it because his mom had just died and he was rebelling? Or has he always been like this without me knowing? "Dylan…" He didn't look up at me; he just kept messing with the handle. Soon enough it opened. "So Cloe, are you coming or what?" I stood there hesitating while he just stood there waiting, getting impatient. "Okay, fine." Dylan smiled at me, so cute. We were about to walk in when we heard sirens get real close…I started panicking thinking they were after us. Dylan saw the look on my face and just laughed. "Cloe look, it's gonna be alright. They aren't going to find us." After that he gave me a reassuring hug and closed the door. "Can we go now, please Dylan?" I knew I sounded like I was begging but I was scared. "Yeah, we can." He put his knife back in his pocket, grabbed my hand and we started running.

We hid behind this huge wall while the police were investigating the apartment…it only took about 15 minutes before they decided that the alarm was messed up or something, but they decided to take it out. Dylan was so happy; we finally had a place where we could go to hang out, without anyone telling us to come home. "Cloe, come on, I have to go get something out of there." I looked at him confused, what thing? "What are you talking about?" Of course, he rolled his eyes. "I left something in there when we moved out; my dad never let me go get it." Again, I hesitated but I can never say no to him…he's my best friend. "Okay, let's go…" He smiled and started walking back towards the apartment.

When we got in there he started searching through cabinets. I had no clue what he was looking for. "Dylan, what exactly are you looking for?" Still searching through the cabinets he replied, "This journal my mom gave me when she was sick…" "Oh…well someone probably lived here after so it might not be here." That's all it took to get him mad, "How can you say that? You're supposed to be my friend." "Dylan I am. But I'm just saying…oh never mind. What does it look like?" He didn't answer for a minute. I was starting to get worried, "Well Cloe, it looks like this." He held up a silver journal with his name written on it. "That's beautiful." "Yeah, it was her favorite journal, she would never let me look in it, but when she got cancer she told me once she died she would let me." "And your dad never let you go back to get it?" "Exactly," He looked at me and then at the door. "Well, we should probably get going now. I don't want my dad to worry." "Yeah, you're right; I don't want my mom to worry either." Just then we walked out and just talked about absolutely anything.

"Have I ever met your dad?" I asked Dylan as we approached our neighborhood. "Yeah; why?" Dylan looked at me like I was crazy. "I just don't ever remember meeting him." I looked down at my feet waiting for him to answer. "Well, you met him when you were like 6." I nodded my head in approval, trying to remember. "Wasn't that when your mom died…?" I looked over and saw him lower his head, "Dylan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" "Cloe just shut up." I was shocked to hear him say that, he's never told me to shut up before. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Soon, I stopped under a big oak tree and just sat there crying…before I knew it I felt arms wrapped around me. I looked up and there was Dylan, comforting me and apologizing.

"Cloe, I'm so sorry. I never should've said that." I looked up at Dylan and smiled, he was so sweet. "It's okay Dylan. Everyone makes mistakes." Dylan smiled and hugged me tighter. Everything was fine. "Dylan…" "Yeah?" "I was just wondering, have you ever kissed a girl?" Dylan let go of me and just stared at me, "No, I haven't." "Would you like to?" "Why does it matter? I'm just a kid." I smiled slyly and inched closer to him. "I was just wondering…" Dylan pulled me back in for a hug while shaking his head, "You're such a blonde Cloe." I smiled and replied, "I know." "Let's get back home now…" He let go of me and we were soon walking back. When we reached my house he hugged me bye. "Bye Dylan, see ya tomorrow." He let go of me and replied, "Yeah, see ya Cloe." Just then I leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds but when I looked up at him he had a huge grin on his face. That made me laugh, "Someone looks happy." He laughed and started to walk away but looked back and replied, "Cloe, you're amazing." "I know." He shook his head and walked back over to me. "What?" I questioned him not knowing what else to say. "Nothing, bye." He hugged me once again, but this time at the end he kissed me. "Bye Dylan." I said smiling. "Bye Cloe."

* * *

Woo. Wow. This one is a bit…different? Haha I honestly have no clue how I got this idea. It took about 4 days to write. I don't know how I feel about it…/. Its probably really confusing…haha. Well reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cloe decided to pack some things up seeing as she was moving in a few days, she kind of had too. She opened up her closet and started grabbing clothes. She threw most of them in a box but kept a few out just in case. She sighed as she found a picture of them under a big oak tree hanging on the wall; they used to hang out in there, since it was pretty big. But once she moved, she put all of the memories of him in the back of her closet, and mind. Until now that is. She opened up a shoe box that was filled with pictures, and a present he had given her when he told her the news. She sat in her closet for a while thinking of that day...

**Flashback. (Cloes POV)**

"Hey Cloe, can you meet me under the oak tree? I have to tell you something, it's kind of important." Dylan said into the phone. Every time he called me I'd always get butterflies in my stomach, and he never even knew. "Yeah, I can be there in like…5 minutes" I said talking into the phone. "Okay, I'm timing you. 1, 2, 3…" He said jokingly. "Whatever." I said pressing the end button on the phone.

I told my mom I was going to the park to meet Dylan, she didn't even care. To her he was like family. Even though I wanted to be a little bit more, I sprinted out the door and kept running until I got to the tree. "That was more like 10 minutes." he said pulling grass out. "Sorry, I had to get dressed." I apologized. "It's 1 in the afternoon and you just got dressed?" He said looking at me strangely. "Well, I didn't plan on doing anything today…" "Okay, whatever." He said, starting to pick at grass again.

I sat down next to him and waited for him to say something, when he didn't, I spoke up. "So what did you have to tell me that's so important?" Dylan sighed and just looked at the grass, "Promise not to be mad?" "Dylan, I promise." I said holding out my pinky. He took it with his pinky, and we shook them, like we always did when we promised something. He still didn't say anything, "Dylan, what is it?" I was starting to worry. "My dad, he got offered a job. That pays more." "Dylan! That's amazing!" He didn't say anything more for a while, just kept picking at the grass. "Is there anything more?" I asked looking at him. He nodded his head slowly and continued, "Well, the thing is…is that it's in California." I stared at him, trying to hold back tears. "Are you serious?" "I wouldn't lie to you about this, or anything." I nodded knowing he was right about that. "Well, when do you have to leave?" He didn't say anything for a while; I knew it was gonna be something I didn't want to hear. He finally said something, "Tomorrow." I stood up and started walking away, I couldn't handle this. "Cloe! Wait, where are you going!?" He said running up to me and turning me around to face him. "Where else would I go? I'm going home." I said turning around, but he grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "That's it? You're not gonna say anything else? Not even goodbye?" I could tell he was hurt and I never meant to do that, but I was mad, what else was I supposed to do? "Fine, goodbye Dylan." I walked away and turned around to see if he was following, I was surprised to see he wasn't, but he was staring at me, crying. I felt bad and went back to him.

"Dylan, I'm sorry." I said as we hugged each other. "It's okay. I don't want to, but it's what's best for my dad." "I know." He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "Cloe, as long as we live, promise we'll keep in touch, and be best friends, I don't want to lose you." I looked at my hand and there was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. "Awh, Dylan, thank you so much!" I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, "I'll never ever leave you, and I'll try my best to keep in touch with you, and don't worry, you'll always be my best friend." We shook each others pinkies and started to walk home. That whole thing took about 2 hours and we were hungry. "Bye Cloe, I'll call you tonight." "Okay, I'll be waiting." I said smiling as Dylan and I parted ways. That was the last day I ever saw him. When I got home I tried to open up the locket, but it never opened. Dylan never called. That made me sad so I started putting all of his pictures in a box, including the locket.

**End of Flashback.**

Cloe was still sitting in her closet, locket in hand, and tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't even know she was crying. She tried opening the locket again, but still couldn't. She rolled her eyes and went into her bathroom to clean off her face. She couldn't wait to leave…maybe Dylan would remember her.

* * *

Alright, so it's a bit short. But I couldn't think of anything else. Haha. So yeah, reviews are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a few days since I got to California. It's alright I guess. They have an amazing mall. It's so big! Back home, ours wasn't the biggest. I haven't seen Dylan yet though…he's kinda the only reason I came here; besides my moms job that is. Haha well, I have to get ready for school so I'll blog later about how the first day was. Bye_ :)

Cloe closed her laptop and grabbed the clothes she picked out the night before, she still had to take a shower and eat breakfast. _Hmm, maybe a quick Starbucks run? Nah, I better not, I don't wanna be late. _Cloe thought to herself as she turned the water on. 10 minutes later and she was standing in front of her mirror thinking of how to wear her hair.

* * *

"Ugh, straighten it or leave it wavy? Put it up or leave it down? I can't decide! Ugh, I'll just leave it the way it is. That's easy enough." She took out her makeup and started applying everything. Soon, she was done with that and making her way down the stairs to find that her mom was still asleep. _Well, she's had a tough few days, she needs to rest. I'll just drive myself. _She sighed and went downstairs. She had a quick breakfast and drove herself to school.

* * *

"Excuse me," Cloe said to the secretary who seemed to be busy. "I'm Cloe Martin, I need my schedule. I'm new here." The secretary looked up and studied Cloe for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Cloe didn't know what to say, she just told her what she needed.

"Uh yeah, I just told you I need my schedule."

"It's in the guidance office sweetie, you should know that."

"But I'm new here…how am I supposed to know that?" The secretary looked surprised at Cloes response.

"Oh, are you the transfer?"

"I guess. If that's what you call them."

"Well, is your name Cloe?"

"It is. Can I have my schedule? I don't wanna be late, and I still have to put everything in my locker…and find it for that matter."

"Here you go," She handed Cloe her schedule and a pass just incase she was late. "Here's a map of the school, so you don't get lost." She handed her a map.

"Okay, thanks." Cloe smiled at the secretary and walked out, running into someone on the way.

"Ouch! Can you watch where you're going new girl?" Cloe looked up at the tall guy she ran into.

"Sorry. Is everyone so rude here? You and that secretary need to be a bit nicer. And incase you didn't know already, my name isn't new girl. It's Cloe. You should call me by my name, kay?" The guy looked at her surprised she had said what she did.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…we alright?" He looked familiar to Cloe, his eyes.

"If you could tell me your name, we can be." He smiled and replied,

"My name's Dylan. Nice to meet you Cloe." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She smiled and gladly accepted. "Nice to meet you to Dylan, hey can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. What's your first class?"

"Well, its science but I still have to go to my locker; I have no clue where anything is." She explained letting out a small laugh at the end.

"Oh, yeah I can help with that to. Lets go now."

They walked down the hallway as Dylan asked about her life and what not. He thought she looked somewhat familiar but couldn't place it. Maybe knowing more about her would help. He didn't want it to be the one he knew it was gonna be…

"Hey Cloe?" Cloe looked up and saw that he looked kinda nervous

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?"

"Martin. Why?"

* * *

It's been a while. Lol well this isn't very long. But it's still an update :) haha the next chapter hopefully will be up soon. I get busy with school. And caught up in all of the drama. Lol, anyway, i hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

"You just looked familiar." Dylan replied as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, alright, you kinda look familiar too…"

"Really? Wow, that guy must've been ugly as fuck." Cloe laughed knowing he was the one she was looking for.

"Not that ugly, he was actually my best friend. He was really sweet to, he gave me this necklace," She held it out so he could see it better, "Cute, huh?"

"Oh; yeah. I mean for a girl and all. Did you like him?" Dylan asked looking back at her eyes; he couldn't stop looking at them, something just wouldn't let him.

"He was like a brother, always there. Sometimes I thought he was an angel and that he would never leave; he said he wouldn't, that he had to protect me and stuff like that. Except then he left…" Dylan knew she was the girl when she said all that.

"But what if he had to? What if he had no choice but to leave?"

"You always have a choice." This made Dylan angry, he didn't care anymore, he had to get it out of him.

"You don't always have a choice Cloe. Shit happens that you can't control, my mom didn't have a fucking choice when she was murdered in her own house. And I didn't have a choice when my dad told me we were moving. You should know, of all people; that I would never, ever, leave you. I had no choice but to leave you. Unless I wanted my dad to have the most miserable life; and we both know I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy! I know you wouldn't want that for him, that's why I had to leave; him having a life like that just wasn't an option. See what I mean Cloe?"

Cloe was surprised at his response, she definitely didn't expect him to get so angry, and he remembered her!

"So you remember me?"

"Yes, I do." Cloe was prepared for this, it's what she'd been expecting, an argument about everything.

"Well that might not have been a choice for you, but what about when you never called. You had a choice to call, don't even waste your breath and say that wasn't a choice either. I understand that you were probably busy with your new rich friends and everything, but you couldn't have taken a few minutes out of your fucking life to talk to me? Thanks for the lie Dylan, just what I needed, another lie from another guy! You are just like my dad. What was going through your head? Kiss me and leave? Well, fuck you."

With that Cloe walked out of the building, there was no way she'd be able to go to classes this way. So what if she got a rep for leaving on her first day? As far as she knew, nobody knew she even existed.

"Cloe, wait!"

_Oh great, he followed me. _She thought.

"What Dylan?"

"I'm so sorry for not calling you; I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"As if I could just forget about you! I cried myself to sleep every single night since you left. You have no clue how much it hurt me, I wanted to die."

"I'm so sorry…" Dylan looked like he was about to cry, you could tell he really meant it.

"It's okay." Cloe smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He soon did the same and they were standing in front of the school hugging each other.

"We've got a lot to catch up on." Dylan said, still holding onto her.

"Yeah we do; my place after school?"

"Sounds like a plan." Cloe smiled and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Awh how cute :) haha, sorry for the long wait & its short…school got in the way. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to update this more often.

RIP Alex. –best friend. I miss you so much; it's not the same anymore.


	5. Authors Note

Hey (:

Sorry for not updating this story in...months. Lol, I've been really busy with school and alotta things have been happening so i just never found the right time to write.  
I have written a few chapters though! I'll probably end up changing them a few times before putting them up though ;)

It's like i disappeared off this site or something. Lol, I swear i didn't! I'll be updating sometime soon, and hopefully get back to reading too...I'm far behind on these stories. Lol

Just letting you guys know this..uhm, so yeah. Bye :)  
Oh and if you have any questions/comments/concerns..whatever else there is. Message me :)

Thanks, Kylah.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright so what do ya wanna know?" Cloe asked Dylan as they made their way over to her couch.

"Oh you know, just the basics. Like...do you have a boyfriend? Did you make any friends? Go to jail? How's your mom? Ever see your dad?" Dylan paused before continuing, "I think that covers it." Cloe laughed before answering all his 'basic' questions,

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment; I did make a few friends, so I'm not some social outcast. The new neighbors were foster parents so a new person every so often." Right after that, Dylan made a face.

"Damn, couldn't they make their own? Sheesh." Cloe laughed and went on,

"I never went to jail," She paused for a dramatic effect "They never caught me." This made Dylan roll his eyes, still the same Cloe.

"Cloe, you are way too cocky." Cloe just grinned,

"Oh I know; mom's fine, that's why I'm even here, she got a good job and knew this was where you were, thanks to your dad." Dylan nodded in approval.

"You may continue."

"Oh, I never saw my dad. Guess he meant it when he said he was leaving for good, never coming back. Not even to see his own daughter...guess he forgot about me." Cloe looked out her window trying not to cry.

"Cloe, aw, don't say that. Nobody would ever forget about you. It would be way too hard."

"I guess."

"Well I know. Now c'mon, be happy! I'm here after all." Cloe smiled at the thought that he really was there.

"Yeah, you are. Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Actually, they're the same ones you had."

"Okay, well since I'm not gay--" Dylan was cut off by Cloes ringing phone.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Cloe? Who is it?" He tried reaching for her phone, but she just moved it out of his reach.

"Uh, its nobody." She hit the ignore button and looked at Dylan.

"Who's nobody?"

"No one." Once again, it started ringing again, this time for a voice message.

"Well since it's nobody, I think it's only fair that I hear the message." Cloe groaned knowing what to expect, but did it anyway. What's she got to lose anyway? Oh right, Dylan.

_Hey Cloe it's matt, just wanted to let you know I miss you._

_Sorry for not answering your calls, guess I deserve you not answering mine._

_Uh, well I guess I'll go. Oh! Before I go, I'm gonna be in California for a while, could be permanent. Call me back; bye. _

Cloe hung up the phone and looked at Dylan not knowing what to expect. He just stared out the window not saying a word.

"Dylan, say something."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't. He's just a friend, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you. What's his name?"

"Matt, you don't need to worry Dyl."

"I can't help it Cloe, I have a bad feeling about him."

"Why?"

"Well, he said you weren't answering any of his calls."

"That could mean a lot of things Dyl."

"I know, but why weren't you?"

"We met at a party, friends dared us to kiss, and now he thinks we're going out. So he won't stop calling me."

"That's it?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What else is there?"

"His friend Michael, never stops bothering me about it...it happened 2 weeks ago I guess?"

"And?"

"Well you asked if there was more."

"Okay, okay. Just as long as you aren't dating any of them,"

"Jealous?"

"Oh you know it. Nah, I'm just protective over you."

"I guess."

"Hey, you know I am."

"Yes, moving certainly backs that theory up."

"I told you, it wasn't my fault."  
"Oh I know; I was just messing with you. Calm down."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck yourself."  
"You'd like to see that."  
"Of course Dylan, that's every girl's fantasy!"

"I thought so." Cloe just stares at him and starts laughing; she got her best friend back. What more could a person want?

* * *

Alright so it's short, but I haven't updated in months. I probably won't for the next two weeks either, lol just thought you guys should know. I've really let my grades slip and these are the last two weeks of school so I seriously need to get these f's up to c's. So review please (: thankyouu.


	7. Another Authors Note

Heyy, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet. My computer actually got destroyed by viruses when I was about to update, so I lost everything. I have no clue when it'll work again…but I have this really old computer I could use :) lol. Whenever I get the chance to use it I'll update. I would right now, but I'm on my dads work computer.

But sorry again. Oh, and when i get the chance to read other stories i will, but it'll be on my phone so i'm not sure if i'll be able to review or not.


End file.
